leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Akali/Riven's Second Anniversary!
What is a woman with severed ties, Disillusioned by the revealed lies, Once she raised her blade, for her city, to the sky, Now her home's ideal is no longer raising the Noxian ply. What was once strength is now brutality, The invasion made reason another fatality, '' ''Now she travels the land far and wide, But not because of the need for her to hide. '' ''And now she has crossed her sword. A Day Dedicated to Riven 14th September (it was 1:30 AM, 14.9.2013 at the time of me writing this), to some of us, it's merely a date, to others, it's their birthday, or that of a close friend/relative. It is also though, the date of which , was released. That was two years ago, though, and as such, I'd like to dedicate today to Riven as her second anniversary of her joining the League. And so, without further ado, let us celebrate two years of Exiled Excellence! Appreciating the Exile Gameplay As many players would know, Riven is a powerful pick in the top lane, while also working as a great jungler, or even mid laner. The high damage potential from her combo, alongside her great mobility, makes her a deadly opponent to fight or run away from, while also making her a difficult champion to catch up to. The lack of a resource also allows her to fight longer compared to other champions, while also granting her the convenience of letting her focus on cooldown reduction items. Also, Riven has a unique fighting style, giving her a combo-like combat approach, allowing her to constantly deal damaging blows, and bullying her opponent out of lane. There are simply many reasons as to why players look at Riven as a fun to play champion, which also makes her a great pick in many a team composition. Lore and Character Riven's lore is among the more well written among champions, signifying patriotism, moral choices, the losses of war, and redemption. Riven herself is a very well designed character, design and characteristic-wise. A survivor of conflict and destruction, Riven wants to right the wrongs of herself, and to reforge the nation she once called home. She shows that every nation has 'good' in them, a true idol for those who would stand up against the wrong-doings of others. New Splash It's. Awesome. Critical Thinking Just giving out a few of my thoughts on Riven here. Gameplay wise, sometimes I get the feeling that Riven's a tad bit too strong right now, but eh, that's just me. Design wise though, I think that Riven's previous scars should show out more in her classic skin, maybe a few cuts and bruises with a few bandages here and there. Would give her a stronger scars of war feeling. Thoughts? Skins... not a fan of Battlebunny. A stain on her image, imo. What's new for the Exile? What do you guys think that Riven needs in the future? Buffs? Nerfs? Any skin ideas? Personally, I'd like Wingwoman/Aviator Riven. Any relationships you think she can get into? Friends? Rivals? Romances? Irelia ♥ Riven OTP Share your thoughts in the comments! Closing Statement I really think I didn't write enough... sorry, Riven. Though, I am happy, that Riven exists as a champion in the League. She's a great champion to summon, and will always be among my most beloved characters ever designed, and I hope that you'll all love her too. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts